


My Goody Two-Shoes Brother

by IncorrectEcho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, Cyril Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Ingrid Rarepair Week (Fire Emblem), Knighthood, Multi, Vacation, meat - Freeform, silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectEcho/pseuds/IncorrectEcho
Summary: After the war, everyone around Cyril and Ingrid moves out of Garreg Mach. While Cyril and Ingrid love their jobs at the institute, they’re in need of a vacation. Instead, they find a mystery, a dream and the power to make a change.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Cyril/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 5





	My Goody Two-Shoes Brother

“And that was my day.” Cyril took his cup of tea and breathed out through his nose. It was an exhausting day, first and foremost, but luckily he could always blow off some steam and relax with his wife at dinner. Most days were stressful. Ever since Seteth and his wife Manuela were touring with their theatre adaptation of his most famous fable about a group of humanized street cats, Cyril was tasked with being the headmaster of the Officer’s Academy.  
“Seiros-mine, that kid sounds like a mess.” Ingrid’s mouth was full of meat, but she was still able to show her contempt by shaking her head. “Who is it?”  
“Little Miss Bergliez-Goneril.” Cyril laughed. “Aah, it’s a good kid” Cyril took a piece of meat and chewed off a bit. “but she doesn’t mesh well with the concept of authority.”  
Ingrid grinned. “Runs in the family.” she snickered.

It’s been eleven years since the fall of the Imperial Army and Rhea met her end. In the meantime, Seteth had fallen into darkness, before being guided back to light by Manuela’s efforts as Flayn’s nanny. Manuela’s influence had touched more than just Seteth and Flayn: Cyril, as Seteth’s trusted advisor and Ingrid, as liaison between the Blaiddyd territory and the Church, developed their friendly rivalry into their own version of love, thanks to the light in the halls of Garreg Mach before they got married.

Cyril smiled softly and took a sip of his drink. “How’s life at the Knights? Any new recruits?”  
“Can’t complain.” Ingrid pointed at her mouth, with which she was devouring the next piece of her meal. She swallowed. “Most time-intensive part of my job is getting the new recruits ready for Captain Alois’ puns. Shame your mom couldn’t be the cap’n in his place.” she said with a teasing smile.  
“Well, maybe someday you’ll get the job.” Cyril said in a matter-of-fact tone, though his eyes peeking through his glass showed a mischievous glint.  
Ingrid choked on her drink. “You know who I mean.” she shrieked, but her smile too betrayed a fondness for Cyril’s comment.  
“You know I asked. She refused.” Cyril went back to his stern tone. Being around Seteth for so many years does that to a person, though Seteth is a different man thanks to Manuela in his turn. “Shamir and Catherine had a world to see.” he sighed. 

“Ugh, as if we don’t.” Ingrid grunted. Being head of recruitment in the Knights of Seiros meant mostly being a faculty member of the Officer’s Academy. The liaison between her king and the church had made place for a liaison between her husband’s work and the Knights, but she was a knight in name only. It was far from the till-death-us-part-devotion that she once swore to the Blaiddyds.  
It worked for her. It was a breather from the war, and the grief-stricken decisions she made there. Still. “Seteth moved out of Garreg Mach to pursue his passion.” she sighed. “Flayn is seeing more of this world than we are.”

“You are ever the idealist, Ingrid.” Cyril smiled, but his tone revealed that it wasn’t his admiration for her speaking here, but rather his pragmatic approach to life.  
“Oh don’t tell me you’re above a little fantasy. You’ve had dreams to become a knight too.” Ingrid smiled, but her retort wasn’t merely teasing either. “Whatever happened to Ashe? I know he has an inn, but the knights keep talking about him as if he’s a hero.” Ingrid pointed at Cyril with her fork, as if trying to hypnotize him.  
“I could send my brother a letter to ask.” Cyril noted.  
“Ever the romantic you are.” Ingrid smiled, before rolling her eyes.  
“No, really, we could visit my brother’s inn anytime.” Cyril shrugged his shoulder. “He did offer us to stay for free at his place and I can ask Ms. Dominic to take over my tasks for the week.” Cyril continued. “Get some inspiration.”

Ingrid nodded decidedly. “You do that, I’m sure Mercie is willing to take over my duties. Don’t forget to send Ashe a letter then.” she stood up from the table and pointed at Cyril. “Faerghus doesn’t deal in guests showing up unannounced.”  
Cyril smiled. “Will do.” He remembered the last time he forgot to send an announcement, they almost caught Count Fraldarius’ blade when visiting the Gautier estate. Lysithea may have taught him to read, Ingrid taught him to read people. 

“Dear brother-mine” he mused out loud. “The missus wants a vacation.” he said, his laugh melting into a soft smile when Ingrid’s gaze met him, accompanied with a stern pointing of her finger.

That next week, all preparations were in place for the couple to leave to Gideon. “Annie, thanks again for agreeing to all this. My job, as you’ll find, is really fun.” Cyril said with an ironic thumbs up.  
“It’s absolutely no worry Cyril, my husband was so kind to step up his work for me, right Lin?”  
Lin jolted awake at the mention of his name and gave a hazy smile in return.  
“Plus Lysi will be taking over some of my classes.” Annie assured Cyril.  
Ingrid addressed her temporary replacement as well. “Remember Mercie, don’t ask for a clarification when the kids mention the training technique of ‘updog’. It’s...it’s a trap.” she sighed. She was ready for vacation.  
Mercie smiled, before full-heartedly admitting that she spread that ruse from her infirmary. “I’ll keep an eye out for Joe.” she added, barely being able to contain her laughter.  
Ingrid rubbed her temples. “Have fun.” she waved goodbye to her co-workers. 

Cyril and Ingrid walked to their wyverns and pegasus respectively and took flight towards their destination. “You think they’ll survive?” Ingrid said, her grit roaring through the cadence of the question.  
“Manuela isn’t there anymore.” Cyril mused. “So I believe we’ll be fine.”  
Ingrid rolled her eyes and shimmied her shoulders to gain a better posture for riding her pegasus.  
Cyril knew what she was up to, and geared up in advance. “Dear, the idea of staying at an inn is that people do the dishes for you. We don’t need to race for it.” he said, still getting in position in case the message wouldn’t be received and the pegasus would soar to the horizon.

“I wasn’t going to race you.” Ingrid squinted her eyes.  
“Oooh really?” Cyril tilted his head in disbelief.  
“Nooooo, I was going to land, because that town there?” Ingrid pointed at the town below. “Obviously Gideon.” Ingrid beamed with pride.  
“Not really though.” Cyril giggled. It was a nice attempt, but Cyril knew his history better than anyone. No child of Nevrand would grow up without environmental awareness, and no doubt being the little pal of Khalid, the master tactician, helped.  
“Are you blind? That’s obviously St. Cichol’s Cathedral! Built in the sixth ce-“ Ingrid wasn’t ready to let her former Kingdom be mainsplained to her.  
Cyril shook his head.  
“Built in the sixth century” Ingrid continued, fueled by the interruption “Because the spire is conch-shaped!” she noted, empowering her statement with a decisive hand gesture.  
Cyril got ready to explain why she was wrong. “This isn’t St. Cichol’s Cathedral though, look at the town’s square over there. There is a statue for Cethleann” Cyril reasoned. “This isn’t St. Cichol’s Cathedral, but St. Cethleann’s Church.”  
“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Ingrid happily interjected, activating her trap card. “Cethleann was a saint right? And what was her father? Saint Cichol. That is Saint Cichol’s Cathedral to the east, you idiot sandwich.”  
Cyril was quite endeared by the improvised insult.  
“You’re gonna look at me and tell me I’m wrong? She came down from the heavens to protect her father’s followers.” Ingrid already descended with her pegasus, pointing back at Cyril. “That’s the tale..I’m not even fighting with you on this. I’m just too right for that.”

And so the town of Gideon came into sight rather quickly. St. Cichol’s (it was in fact St. Cichol’s) cathedral’s spire towered above the rest of the buildings, with the flying couple rotating around it to look for a parking spot. “Seiros, parking is so expensive here. It’s the worst.” Cyril said, looking for a stable that offered wyvern parking for less than 500 gold.  
“Doesn’t Ashe’s inn have parking?” Ingrid asked. “Asking you something here.”  
“I wouldn’t know, darling.” Cyril replied. “We can always try.”  
“Ugh, let’s put them over there. 500 gold is pretty cheap these days anyway.” Ingrid replied.  
“On it.” Cyril said, gracefully descending on the grass field and paying the man at the stables 500 gold.

Soon they arrived at their destination and entered through the doors, which revealed the sweetest courtyard, with vines hanging from the brick walls and hedges leading its visitors to the true entrance of the inn hidden away to the left: A small gate that leads into a surprisingly spacious hallway.  
“Wow, this sure is a beauty. Really a place to fall in love.” Ingrid looked around to the various portraits of famous knights adorning the dark-blue walls. “Too bad I already like you.” she smiled at her husband.  
Cyril gave a good slap on the bell at the reception and looked around for himself until a silver-haired gentleman appeared from the stairs behind them. “Happy New Year! Welcome to the Mockingbird Inn!”  
Cyril chuckled. “I suppose it’s been that long. Great place you got here. How’s Yuri?”  
“Yuri’s fine.” A purple-haired man popped up from behind the counter. “Sorry to startle you man, I forgot how short you were.” Yuri said, winking at his brother-in-law. Cyril looked over the counter. “Nice carpet.” 

“Right, shall we commence the tour?” Ashe asked in his best host voice, already stepping towards the door.  
“No thanks, I think we got it from here.” Cyril kindly nodded at Ashe.  
“If you don’t mind me asking.” Ingrid looked at the two hosts, who gave their best ‘Fire away’ expression. “I was wondering why you have a secret door behind the reception counter.”

Ingrid, as direct as ever, asked about the subtly-concealed door behind the counter. The handle was visible, as well as a vague outline of a door.

Ashe and Yuri were unsure whether to deny the keen observation of Ms. Galatea-Nevrand. Ashe considered laughing it off or telling the truth, but Yuri wasn’t binary in his decisions. He decided to tell the truth. Or at least a truth.  
“Employees only, I’m afraid.” he said with the half-smile Claude was famous for, but instead with an extra glint in his eyes that betrayed his love for the game.  
“Alright Ingrid let’s get to our rooms.” Cyril interrupted the game of poker unfolding in front of his eyes and decided to show his own hand. Ingrid wouldn’t budge, if only because she saw a sneak peek dining hall and the menu said Loog-warm Pasta In A Pan.  
“Enjoy your stay.” Ashe said with his classic host voice. It hasn’t been too long since Shamir and Catherine announced that they tied the knot and thus, that Ashe Charon and Cyril Nevrand would be brothers. Still, between the siblings being busy and Cyril not being used to having to attend to family business, the two haven’t crossed paths a lot, and the right tone for this type of relationship was hard to find.  
“I have a feeling I will.” Cyril replied in an equally polite manner. 

Cyril and Ingrid got to their rooms upstairs and unpacked their luggage in silence.  
“You saw the secret door, right?” Ingrid broke the silence.  
“You kidding me? That was the most obvious secret door ever.” Cyril guffawed at the shoddy painting work around the entrance of their secret lair.  
Ingrid’s eyes shot open. “I know right?” She chewed on the mint she snatched from the reception counter, before taking it out. “I wonder what they hide there.”  
“I have to know.” Cyril admitted, as he drew Ingrid closer. “So tonight we find out.” he said while raising an eyebrow. Ingrid blushed and gave a flirtatious tap on his nose.  
“Let’s get some rest first.” Ingrid said. Not out of disinterest, but because the first rule of a proper knight out is being well-rested. And so they went to rest, admiring the star-adorned ceiling and the tales of the most revered Kingdom knights painted as a heroic tale on the tapestry.  
“Hey that’s mom.” Cyril pointed at the tapestry of a lady with a burning sword.  
“Sure is, darling.” Ingrid looked around the room from her bed and in the back of her head looked for herself. “Ignatz did a pretty good job with this room.”  
Cyril turned to his wife. “Ignatz?”  
Ingrid nodded. “Yeah, I saw Ignatz’ signature on one of the paintings downstairs. It’s the same style as this.”  
“Huh.” Cyril shrugged and went back to sleep.

Ingrid kept looking for herself, but soon dwindled to sleep after the fifteenth knight. 

The next morning, the sun rose, but Cyril and Ingrid rose earlier starting their next assignment, sneaking downstairs to the dining hall to stake out their objective, pointing at the door in disbelief of how shoddy a cover-up it is. This was going to be a cakewalk. The sun was out, so it wouldn’t be suspicious for the couple to be out at this time of day, especially not if they’re new and waiting for breakfast in the dining hall. Who was going to suspect them for not knowing the difference?  
“I don’t even think it’s just a room. I suspect the annex behind the building is part of this complex.”  
Ingrid nodded along. “I noticed. The courtyard was small and surrounded by buildings, but this inn so far doesn’t seem that big.”  
Cyril threw a surprised glance at his wife.  
“There’s a map of the inn in our room.” Ingrid clarified, catching the accusation of snooping around without her partner.  
“But you suspect it hides some parts of the inn.” Cyril continued.  
Ingrid nodded and stood up. She heard rumblings, coming from the hidden doorway and was set on catching the source of the disturbance.

Cyril followed her as Ingrid quickened her pace to a high level of speed walking. Through the dining hall, to the foyer and over the counter, with Ingrid gracefully jumping over and landing on the small carpet that was laid over the wooden floor. A welcome mat. Ironic.  
Cyril followed. To the foyer, over the counter….

Graceful jump, sure, but the landing was disastrous, as the wooden floor next to the carpet made a loud thump and the rumbling got louder. 

And so a set of footsteps came down from the stairs.

Ingrid, thinking quickly, opened the door and pulled Cyril in, who quickly closed it. It was dark, but soon their eyes adjusted. The room was small, but it was unmistakable, the secret door was real, and no match for this one knightley duo.  
Ingrid pumped her fists. “We did it. Now let’s see what this is all about.”

The footsteps from the stairs, meanwhile, came closer.  
“Shit.” Ingrid said.  
“What are you worried for, it’s just my brother probably.” Cyril said in the same whispering tone, unsure why he adapted the volume of her voice.  
“I know, but why would we b-“ Ingrid tried to finish a sentence that didn’t imply anything above this fic’s age rating.

The door opened. Yuri.  
Cyril looked around. “So there are no extra pillows here….”. He tried to cover up their investigation.  
Ingrid followed his lead. “Yes, there is only…” she finally got a good look around the now fully-lit room. “Cat litter.”  
A cat ran out of the room, speeding past Yuri.  
“Right.” Yuri said after a good sneeze. “I’ll give Ashe a message. Tell him to get more….pillows.” Yuri smiled. “In the meantime, while the bedrooms are soundproof, you can always open the door if you prefer less privacy.” he said, looking back to the couple and smiling.

Ingrid slid down the wall of cat litter boxes and sat down.  
Cyril did the same, but in a less deflated manner. “So that wasn’t a secret door to a new adventure.” she scoffed.  
“Not really. I don’t even know what I wanted to find here. Besides cat litter.” Cyril smiled and looked at his wife. “I bet that if it was something, it would’ve been a secret tunnel system, like in Garreg Mach.”  
Ingrid snorted inbetween the dripping tears. “Yeah, with Ashe as the Death Knight. Imagine that.” she laughed. “Can I tell you something?” Ingrid looked at Cyril, who nodded.  
“Always.”  
“Maybe...I was hoping...that if there was one of us out there would live the dream of knighthood I had, that it would somehow be real. That our dreams and ideals were possible to achieve.” Ingrid sighed, slithering her body closer to the cat-littered floor.  
“A secret lair of a true vigilante.” Cyril summarized. “I’d like to dream that it’s still out there. That knighthood isn’t only out there in statues, but it’s lived on. If there are cities of light filled with ancient mole people underground, then somewhere out there is the life we wanted to dream of.”  
Ingrid beamed and nodded. “I’d like to believe that too.”  
Cyril pulled Ingrid under his arm. “And in the meantime, we keep looking in cat litter rooms, knowing that the knights we dream of now are the ones we married.”  
Ingrid pulled Cyril in for a kiss. “You’re right. We are the knights we dream of.”

Ashe looked at the two, smiling. “That’s sweet.” he said to draw attention to the fact that he had returned. “Thanks for returning Felix by the way. The little boy must’ve gotten locked in.” he said, hugging the small black fluffball.  
“That’s the least fussy I’ve ever seen Felix.” Ingrid breathed out of her nose to substitute a laugh.  
Ashe blushed. “He didn’t mind it when I played with him in bed.” he said, getting redder than ever. “The cat I mean.”  
Ingrid was too exhausted to react to that.

Felix jumped out of Ashe’s arms and did what Felix does best: Scratching at things it does not like. And it was never a fan of the word “Welcome”, especially not when printed on a small carpet and had a go at it, scratching it with all its might. Ashe tried picking him up, but Felix was relentless.  
Cyril stepped in and slid the carpet from under the cat, as to not ruin the fine piece of cloth.  
“Oh, no no no that’s not—“ Ashe whimpered.  
The three looked at the scene that unraveled itself: A secret trapdoor, hidden under the carpet.

Ingrid cackled. “I knew it! The floor there made such a thud, it had to be hollow.”  
Ashe looked around, opening the trapdoor. “We try to cover up the sound with cat litter in the planks, but it’s not fool-proof. But please, don’t tell anyone.” he pleaded, gesturing to Cyril and Ingrid to follow them. “Normally we don’t show this in the tour but….” he said, entering the underground spelunk. “Welcome to the real Mockingbird.” he sighed, opening up a trapdoor on the other side of the tunnel. 

It wasn’t the vigilante lair, or a knight’s roundtable, but the scene revealed that the stories of chivalry and charity were still alive. The true guests of the Mockingbird Inn, not nobility impressed by knight’s tales from long ago, but those that need the modern chivalry the most.  
“Some noblemen that stay in the fancy part of the inn might know these people as criminals, or thieves, but we give them a place to be people first and foremost. Cast out by power, pushed into the shadows by oppression, we...we give them a home.”

“Funded by the nobility that stays here.” Ingrid cackled at the ingenuity.

Cyril teared up. This was what he needed when he was a child, forced to adapt to Fódlan and dependent on Rhea’s conditional grace. He also knew it was what Ashe needed when he was roaming the streets, and even though Cyril wasn’t the most social person back in the day, he knew enough former classmates that prayed every day for a chance like this. “It’s beautiful.” he said when he hugged his brother. “I’m so proud of you. You are the force we needed.”  
Ashe wiped away a tear. “I hope to change these people like you change Garreg Mach.”

Ingrid wasn’t compelled to join the hug as she smelled food. “Is that Duscur-spiced meat I smell?”  
Ashe grinned. “We’re teaching these people to cook. Some real talent arises when everyone gets a chance. Someone just needs to give them their first.”  
Now it was Ingrid’s time to tear up, but not without a profound realization of her own. “And I thought I was a recruiter. I’m merely selecting those that already got their chance. You pick them...you see them before the world does, before any of us do. Thank you. And I’m sorry that Faerghus isn’t ready for your magic to be seen yet.”  
Ashe straight-up bawled. “We do our best. Thank you both, for seeing us and continuing our work at Garreg Mach. You are knights, through and through.”

And so, the three joined dinner together and talked to those touched by the Mockingbird Inn’s work. They heard about children learning to read, people trapped in crime finding their new callings, and those that up until this point were only known as street urchins.  
“I’m sorry Yuri couldn’t be here.” Ingrid said.  
“Who do you think made this meal?” a hooded man behind them mentioned.  
“Yuri, You’re a hero.” Ingrid said, chomping down on her meal. “Please continue this work, you are blessed by the goddess herself.”

With the quartet complete, the party went on until the next morning, before the duo went back to Garreg Mach.

Back on the second floor, the couple was awaited by their co-workers.  
“Got a nice vacation?” Mercie asked, surprised at their early return.  
“I’m just glad to be back at work.” Cyril replied politely.  
“There’s always work to do.” Ingrid hurried back to the training ground, after giving Cyril a quick smooch.  
“What’s vacation worth if you know where you’re home, right?” Cyril concluded, before heading to his study in his place.

**Author's Note:**

> One day late for Ingrid Rarepair Week, right on time for Cyril Week and a little nod to Ashelix week. Please be sure to comment, it helps my motivation a lot and if you loved this fic, be sure to read the prequel “Tomorrow Is This Morning Again”, which features Manuela/Seteth with a side of Cyril/Ingrid and Ashe/Yuri as well.


End file.
